


Reach Out and Touch

by zebraljb



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alien Sex, M/M, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: So I wrote consentacle sex for my Kinktober "alien sex," prompt, and everyone enjoyed it. So here is a repost of that chapter, as well as a follow-up second chapter. The first chapter flowed brilliantly, the second less so, and I apologize if the second chapter doesn't live up the first.





	1. Chapter 1

23 – ALIEN SEX

“God, babe,” Eggsy gasps as Merlin’s tongue slides up his throat. “You feel so good.” He rocks against Merlin’s erection, rising up and down on his lap. His hands tug at Merlin’s jumper. “Take this off…gotta feel yer skin.”

“Eggsy…lad, wait.” Merlin moans into Eggsy’s ear even as he allows him to wrestle the jumper over his head.

“Fuck yeah.” His hands are everywhere, finally resting on Merlin’s nipples. He scrapes them with his fingernails before pinching hard.

“Christ!” Merlin’s hands dig into Eggsy’s hips. 

“Let’s take this upstairs,” Eggsy growls into his ear. He bites down on the earlobe. “Yer sofa’s nice an’ all, but we got lots more room on tha bed. An’ I wanna drink in every inch of ya.” He rocks up and down again.

Merlin growls back, fisting his hand in Eggsy’s hair and pulling him in for a brutal kiss. He thrusts up against Eggsy’s body. “Lad, wait. No.” He pushes back against Eggsy’s chest. “Not tonight…I’m sorry. I’m…”

“Tired, right?” Eggsy flops off of Merlin’s lap onto the sofa. They’re both panting for breath. Merlin lets his head fall back, eyes closed. “Can ya just be honest with me?” Eggsy asks finally, his voice small. “Tell me what I’m doin’ wrong?”

Merlin’s eyes fly open. “You’re not doing anything wrong!”

“Then why ain’t we fucked yet?” Eggsy blurts out. Merlin’s face turns red. “Jesus, sorry. That came out really bad.” Eggsy scrubs at his eyes. “It’s just…we been together six months. Six months, Ian. Ya know I love you. I love the person ya are on tha inside, the brilliant robot of a man who puts way too much milk in his tea, yells at footie matches, and helped me save the world. I will love you until the day I fuckin’ DIE. An’ if we never have sex, I’m fine with it. Honestly, I am.”

“No, you’re not,” Merlin says sadly. 

“I might be young an’ horny, babe, but it’s not all I am. If ya don’t ever wanna have sex with me, just please tell me. We’ll figure it out an’ it’ll be fine. But this…this hot an’ cold shite, it’s confusin’ tha hell outta me.”

“It wouldn’t be fine. You’d say it’s fine, but it’s really not. And then…and then you’d find someone else. And when I finally confront you about it, you’ll tell me it’s all my fault, that I tease you and you couldn’t take it anymore…that I brought it upon myself,” Merlin says dully.

Eggsy gapes at him. “Jesus fuck, Ian, that’s a pretty detailed response. I take it that happened in the past?”

“Yes. More than once.”

“Babe.” Eggsy’s concerned now, placing a hand on Merlin’s cheek. “Talk to me. Please.”

“I…I can’t.” Tears fill Merlin’s eyes. He’d been dreading this day, knowing full well it would come. “You wouldn’t understand. God, you wouldn’t even believe me.”

“Ian.” Eggsy crawls onto his lap again, but this time the closeness isn’t erotic. It’s meant for comfort. “I’d believe anything ya told me. I trust ya with my life.”

“This is…more. More than anything you’ve seen or heard.”

“Ian, I watched people’s fuckin’ BRAINS explode. They exploded into pretty clouds of color, like chalk dust.” Eggsy taps his head. “Still sane. Relatively speakin’, of course.” Merlin doesn’t smile. “Yer scarin’ me, babe. Just…please. Trust that I love you, that I will believe whatever you tell me.”

Merlin’s petrified. He’s done this twice before, with disastrous results. Twice in eighty years. But Eggsy’s different. Merlin KNOWS he’s different. He’s beautiful and strong and sexy and perfect. But he’s also loyal and smart and caring. “All right,” he says finally. “But could you do me one favor?”

“Name it.”

“Kiss me,” Merlin says in a strangled tone, tears actually streaming down his cheeks. Eggsy gasps and wipes them away. “Kiss me like it’s the very last time you’ll ever be able to do it.”

“Babe,” Eggsy whispers. Merlin waits for a ferocious kiss, but instead Eggsy gives him the sweetest, most tender kiss he’s ever experienced. “I love you,” Eggsy murmurs, and Merlin’s heart aches.

“I love you, too, my heart.” He motions for Eggsy to stand and stands as well. He takes Eggsy’s hand and leads him not upstairs, but to his office. “Please sit down.”

“Am I being interviewed for a new job?” Eggsy jokes as he sits down.

“Not quite.” Merlin tries to smile. He goes into his safe and pulls out three photographs. “These are photographs of the Table, over the years.”

“Didn’t think ya did that!” Eggsy gasps. “Security an’ all.”

“We don’t now. But back then it was much easier to keep information safe.” Merlin spreads them out in front of Eggsy on the desk. “Nineteen thirty. Nineteen forty-nine. Nineteen sixty.”

“Love those hair-dos,” Eggsy says with a grin. He looks over each picture. “Christ, I never woulda sat at THESE tables. Everybody looks way too posh.”

“They were. Things have…lightened up over the past few years.”

Eggsy jabs at a photo. “Wait. That bloke looks like you…hey, so does that one! Your da an’ granddad work for Kingsman, Merlin?”

“No. I’m the first in my family to ever work for Kingsman.”

“Then who IS this? Some distant relation?”

“No. It’s me.”

Eggsy slowly looks up. “Merlin, this picture is eighty-eight years old. No way that could be you. Or that one. Any of them.”

“But it is.” Merlin goes back into the safe and returns with a yellowing piece of paper. He hands it to Eggsy.

“Certificate of Birth, Ian James Macnair…born in Scotland…August fifth, nineteen…nineteen-eighteen.” The paper flutters to the desk. “Merlin, that would make you…one hundred years old!”

“Yes. I’ve kept myself up.” It’s Merlin’s turn to joke, and this time Eggsy doesn’t smile back. Merlin sits down behind his desk. “What I am about to tell you is completely true, Eggsy. No lies, no exaggerations.”

“I’m listening.” Eggsy’s voice is strong, although his eyes are a bit wild.

“I was twenty-two when I came to Kingsman. Young and stupid and ready to save the world. I wasn’t meant to be an agent, that became quite clear very quickly. I joined the science department and thrived there, as you can imagine. There were so many advancements in science and technology…it was quite exciting. One night I was out on the meadow behind HQ testing some of my night equipment…and it happened. A flash of light, and loud noise, and there they were.”

“They?”

“Beings. Extraterrestrial.” Merlin waits for Eggsy to say something. He doesn’t. “I will make quite a long story short. They’d been observing Earth for quite some time and decided to come down and see things up close. They hadn’t expected to actually interact with a human being but there I was. They did something…not quite sure what…but I was able to converse with them. They were peaceful beings, interested in exploration and study. They didn’t want to harm us…they wanted to learn about us, to see what we knew that they could find useful. As I said, I was young and stupid, so I offered to help in any way possible.” Merlin stops talking.

“Like how?” Eggsy bites his bottom lip. “They didn’t like…probe ya or anythin’ did they?”

“No.” Merlin can’t help but smile. “You’ve watched too many movies, lad. They asked of one of their kind could stay with me to observe our world. In return, they’d give me their knowledge, and as human technology advanced, I could nudge it along with what they’d show me.”

“So yer sayin’ ya got an alien around here somewhere?” Eggsy looks around the office. “Been in every room of yer house, ain’t never seen one. Or is it at HQ?”

“You think I’m lying.”

“No. I think yer hidin’ an alien somewhere.”

“Yes. I am.” Merlin places a hand over his flat stomach and for the first time Eggsy sees something ripple underneath.

“That weren’t yer fit ab muscles,” Eggsy whispers.

“No. It wasn’t.”

“Jesus, Merlin. You let that thing inside you?”

“It’s not as bad as you might think. It is quite small, actually. They’re able to control their size. And we get along famously. It’s not…not a parasite or anything. Devon is quite low maintenance.”

“Devon. It got a name?”

“I gave it a name. It’s been part of me for eighty years, lad.”

“Okay, there’s the one part I don’t get. You’s a hundred years old…but ya look half that.”

“One of the perks.” Merlin smiles shyly. “I age at an extremely slow rate.”

“An’ no one ever noticed that?”

“It’s something I deal with eventually…I won’t go into it.” Merlin is firm on this. There are some things Eggsy does not need to know.

Eggsy leans back in the chair and studies him for a long moment. “So what’s this got ta do with us fuckin’? Or NOT fuckin’, I should say. Devon don’t like dick?”

“No, that’s the problem. He has quite strong opinions on the people I date. When I’m aroused, he gets very excited, so it requires a great deal of self-control. While I am able to control him…if he doesn’t approve of the person I’m with, things don’t go well.”

“How many people have seen him?”

“Two.” Merlin swallows hard. “One went insane, and had to be committed.”

“Jesus fuck!”

“The other…he signed quite a few non-disclosure agreements and is now working in Africa.”

“And others didn’t even make it to this point, did they?” Eggsy asks softly. “Ya told them ya couldn’t have sex with ‘em an’ they cheated on ya.”

“Yes.”

“Oh, Ian,” Eggsy says sadly. “I’m so sorry. Fuckin’ wankers. If ya never touched me again, I’d still be here. Love ya too much ta let ya go.”

“I know, lad. I love you, too, and I want you so badly. That isn’t the problem. Controlling Devon isn’t the problem. My worry was that you wouldn’t believe me…or that you’d run away screaming.”

“Ain’t screamin’ yet,” Eggsy points out. “So…ya said Devon has strong opinions about people ya date. What’s his opinion of me?”

Merlin absolutely cannot believe this conversation has gotten this far. He’d never expected it in his wildest dreams. For the first time since their first date, he truly begins to relax. “He likes you very much.” Merlin blushes. “He thinks about you as often as I do. His reaction to you…it’s only ever been positive, from the first time we spoke.”

“Oh.” Eggsy blushes as well. “Huh. Guess that’s pretty good then, huh? If an alien likes me, everyone should fuckin’ like me.”

Merlin grins, a sincere smile. “Yes, they should.”

“So…now what. Do I get ta meet ‘im proper?”

Merlin’s mouth falls open. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

“Eggsy…I don’t think you realize…”

“I realize I’m gonna be a bit freaked out an’ maybe even scared a little. And who knows…maybe even turned on. But you’ll be there, an’ yer always gonna take care of me, right?” Eggsy’s eyes are beautiful and trusting.

“Yes,” Merlin says firmly. “I will ALWAYS take care of you.”

“All right, then.” Eggsy stands and holds out his hand. “Take me upstairs an’ introduce me to yer friend.”

 

Eggsy’s proud of how brave he’s being. The whole thing does sound a bit insane, but he will trust Merlin until the day he dies. If Merlin says there’s an alien being living inside him, Eggsy believes it. And the look on Merlin’s face…when Eggsy didn’t run away screaming, when he sat and calmly asked questions. He could actually SEE the weight falling from Merlin’s shoulders.

“All right.” Merlin takes a deep breath. “Just…sit on the bed. No…stand. No, wait, sit.”

“Ian. Relax, babe.” Eggsy gives him a soft kiss. “It’s me. Ain’t goin’ nowhere.”

“Right.” Merlin nods. “Just…stand there. Don’t move, please.”

“Got it.”

Eggsy thinks he’s ready. He’s not. He’s absolutely not prepared for the grey-black tentacles that start to flow from Merlin’s body. There’s five of them…ten…twenty. They ooze out from his back, his sides, his abdomen. They look almost like garden hoses except they have no solid form. They uncoil like ropes, except they don’t fall to the ground. They hover in the air between Eggsy and Merlin.

“He’d…he’d like to touch you, if you would permit it,” Merlin whispers.

“Why not?” Eggsy responds faintly.

A small tentacle, perhaps the width of a finger, slowly moves up to caress Eggsy’s cheek. The touch is feather-light, and Eggsy’s eyes flutter closed. The touch moves along his face to his nose, then over his lips. The tentacle isn’t dry, but it isn’t sopping wet, either. It moves down his throat and tenderly caresses there. Two larger tentacles join in, running along his arms and his chest. 

“Well…what do you think?” Merlin asks almost fearfully.

Eggsy’s eyes flutter open. “I think I love you,” he says immediately. The smallest tentacle comes back up to playfully bop him on the nose. Without thinking he moves in to kiss Merlin, needing Merlin to know that he means it. It’s new, it’s scary, but it’s part of the man he loves. He presses his body to Merlin’s and gasps as the tentacles wrap around him. It’s not threatening, though. Eggsy realizes that it’s an embrace.

“God, Eggsy,” Merlin says in a strangled tone. He wraps his arms around the top of Eggsy’s body while the tentacles envelope the bottom half. Their lips meet and Merlin sighs into the kiss. Eggsy suddenly yelps and Merlin pulls away. “What?”

“Yer buddy just goosed me!”

“Devon,” Merlin says scathingly. “Behave. Eggsy is not a toy.”

“Could be.” Eggsy winks at him. “This mean I finally get ya naked now?”

“You still want that?” Merlin gasps. “You do know…he will want to participate. If I feel something, he feels it as well, and vice versa. Our relationship is quite symbiotic.”

“Not quite fair, is it? You gettin’ twice tha good feelings,” Eggsy teases. “I understand, Merlin. I just…if I want him ta stop, will he?”

“I’ll make sure he does,” Merlin says, but he doesn’t have to. One of the tentacles comes up to ruffle through Eggsy’s hair before patting him on the head. 

“All right then.” Eggsy kisses Merlin again and works on his jeans and pants. “Fuck,” he gasps, getting a good look at Merlin’s cock for the first time. “Can’t believe you kept me away from THIS for six months!”

“Well, I…I suppose it’s average…” Merlin stammers.

“The fuck it is.” Eggsy drops to his knees and the tentacles shimmer out of the way, seemingly content to let him do what he wants. “Can I suck you, Ian, just for a little? Been dreamin’ about this…”

“Of course, lad.” Merlin groans and fists his hands in Eggsy’s hair.

“Beautiful.” Eggsy licks the length of him before going back up to the head. Merlin’s long and thick and Eggsy’s growing hard just looking at him. “Babe,” he moans, taking Merlin into his mouth. Merlin’s fingers run through his hair, and then he sees Merlin fist his hands at his side. It’s not his fingers…it’s Devon. Running tentacles through Eggsy’s hair, caressing him as he sucks Merlin. Eggsy whimpers, humming as he pulls Merlin in deeper and deeper.

“Not too much, Eggsy,” Merlin warns. “It’s been far too long…I don’t want to finish this way.”

“I don’t want that, either.” Eggsy gives one last drawn out slurp before standing back up again. “Guess I should be naked, too?” He winks at Merlin and goes for the buttons of his shirt.

Tentacles suddenly slap his hands away. He looks down to watch them slowly unbutton his shirt, sliding it from his body and letting it drop to the floor. Two tentacles ghost across his chest, rippling over his muscles. He gasps as they find his nipples, gently darting at them before rubbing them. He shudders, looking at Merlin’s face. Merlin’s eyes are hungry, watching as the tentacles learn Eggsy’s body.

“I can feel that,” Merlin whispers. “He really likes you. He likes touching you.” Merlin reaches out to add his own hands. His fingers tweak Eggsy’s nipples and he groans.

Eggsy looks down as the tentacles nimbly untie his trainers. They slip them from his feet and take off his socks as well. “Kiss me,” he says weakly, and Merlin eagerly obeys. Eggsy cannot watch as the long ropes undo his jeans and slide them down. “I…”

“We can stop,” Merlin tells him, nipping at his throat. 

“No. I just…need you, too.”

“I’m here.” They both look down as Merlin’s hand reaches for Eggsy’s cock. “You’re perfect, lad. So perfect. I’m so sorry it’s taken us this long to…”

“Shush.” Eggsy kisses him hard. “I completely understand…oh holy fuckin’ fuck!” His hands clutch at Merlin’s shoulders as the tentacles slide down his back. “Oh, God…” He buries his head in Merlin’s neck as he feels his arse spread, a tentacle gently sliding up and down his crack.

“Devon, no…that’s too much. Too soon,” Merlin snaps.

“No, babe, it’s fine.” Eggsy looks up into Merlin’s face. “Just kiss me…touch me, please…need you both…”

Merlin makes a surprised noise then dives back in for another kiss. His hands both stroke Eggsy, thumb dipping over the head on every upstroke. Eggsy vaguely wonders if this is what a threesome is like, but then he realizes that could never compare. Merlin’s two hands are on his cock, tentacles are running through his hair, across the back of his neck, even as the two tentacles hold him open and a third gently explores along his hole. 

“I want to be inside you, my heart.” Merlin’s hands come up to caress his face. “Devon…Devon wants to get you ready for me. He…he doesn’t have to.”

“Fuck, Merlin, are ya kiddin’ me?” Eggsy barely registers the whole “an alien being wants to shove itself into his arse” part. He only hears that Merlin wants to fuck him. “Yes…yes, babe.”

Merlin tugs him towards the bed and the tentacles pull away for a moment. “Condom?” Merlin asks softly. “I’m clean, but I don’t want to assume you…”

“Fuck yes.” Eggsy drops to his knees again, taking Merlin into his mouth once more. “Want ya bare inside me, want ta feel ya like that…”

“Christ,” Merlin hisses. “Oh, fuck, Eggsy, do you really expect me to think rationally with your mouth on me like that?”

“Thinkin’ rationally…highly overrated,” Eggsy mumbles. When he stands back up, he smiles down at Merlin. “Love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Where do ya want me?” Eggsy asks. Merlin doesn’t respond, and he feels larger tentacles slowly bend him at the waist until he’s leaning over Merlin. “Lube?” He asks in a shaky voice.

“I don’t believe it’s necessary. He has…something. It’s not disgusting or messy. It’s just…helpful.” Merlin shrugs. “But I want you kissing me. I need you kissing me right now.”

“Yeah, okay,” Eggsy says happily. He begins to kiss Merlin, holding himself up with his hands on Merlin’s arms. 

Soon he doesn’t even need that. He rests his hands on Merlin for balance, but the bigger tentacles wrap themselves around him to keep him in the right position. One smaller tentacle works its way inside and Eggsy gasps. It’s not like a finger, or a cock. It’s flexible and soft, wiggling its way in and probing a bit before sliding back out. Eggsy moans and sucks on Merlin’s tongue as a second tentacle moves in as the other comes out.

“Are you all right, my boy?” Merlin reaches down again to touch Eggsy’s cock and a tentacle smacks him away. “Hey…he’s mine. I’m sharing him with you, creature, remember that,” Merlin growls. A tentacle slaps him on the back of the head.

“I’m fine…oh fuck…” Eggsy shudders as he feels a third tentacle move in with the others. His fingers grab at Merlin’s skin. “So full…feels so good…can’t wait for yer prick ta take their place, babe.” He starts to rock back on the fullness inside him, even as he thrusts into the warmth of Merlin’s hand.

“If he had his way, he’d be the one fucking you, lad,” Merlin tells him, and Eggsy’s eyes actually roll back into his head. “Oh, would you like that, my Eggsy?” Merlin asks with a chuckle. “Would you like to see how much of him you can take? Perhaps you could suck me while he takes you, fills you up to bursting. Use every hole, use you like a toy?”

“Ian,” Eggsy begs. “Please…need ya…fuck…” 

“Devon likes that idea,” Merlin says as the tentacles move away from Eggsy’s body. “And so do I,” he whispers. 

Eggsy feels empty and weak. He almost falls as he’s released, and he whimpers into Merlin’s mouth. “Ian…”

“Shh, my love.” Merlin turns him around and has him straddle Merlin’s lap as he sits on the edge of the bed. “I think this will work best.” He scoots back a bit and guides Eggsy down onto his throbbing cock.

Merlin was right. They don’t even need lube. Eggsy’s dripping wet from the inside and easily takes Merlin all the way in. “Oh, fuck yes, babe. This is what I’ve been waiting for.”

“You feel so good.” Merlin kisses the back of his neck, the line of his shoulders. “God…you’re perfect.”

“I don’t know if I…I think I’m too short…” Eggsy groans, his toes barely touching the floor. He has strong legs, but he knows he can’t move well in this position.

“You don’t have to,” Merlin reminds him.

Three of the strongest tentacles wrap around Eggsy’s torso and start to lift him up and down. “Oh,” he gasps. 

“All right, Eggsy?” Merlin asks, and Eggsy nods. “You feel so good, so tight around me even with the way he opened you.”

“Yes…yes, Ian…” Eggsy’s head falls back onto Merlin’s shoulder. Merlin’s hand moves down to stroke his cock and he moans. One of the smaller tentacles starts to play with his balls, swirling around them, catching them and holding them tight before releasing them and slithering between and behind them. Two other small tentacles start to play with his nipples, actually sucking them just hard enough to send sparks down his spine. “Yes…Ian…D-Devon…thank you. Fuck, I’ve never felt like this…so amazing…love the way you two are takin’ me…”

“God, Eggsy, I never hoped…never been able to share this…feel this with someone.” Merlin grunts as Eggsy’s shoved up and down on his cock. 

“Anything, babe…I would give you anything. Everything.”

One of the larger tentacles, about the size of a golf ball, comes up to rub along Eggsy’s lips and mouth. He sticks out his tongue and the tentacle slides along it. It doesn’t have a taste, exactly, but isn’t rank in any way. Merlin groans as Eggsy flicks his tongue out. “Jesus Christ, Eggsy…that feels like you’re sucking my cock at the same time you’re fucking me.”

Eggsy opens wide, because it’s what the tentacle seems to want. It moves inside and Eggsy groans around it, taking it in his hand and sucking it. Merlin hisses in his ear and bites down on his neck. Eggsy whimpers, senses overloaded to the point he feels he might pass out. He barely manages to suck on the tentacle as the others work harder, touching and sucking at his skin. He begins to whimper around the mass in his mouth. “Ian…” He manages.

“I feel it, lad. I feel your body tensing…come for me. Come for us…”

The tentacle moves from his mouth and he feels it yank Merlin’s hand off his cock. Two tentacles take over and jack him hard and fast, while Merlin moves his hand up to Eggsy’s mouth. “Yes…yes, Ian…” Eggsy yells as the small tentacles pinch down hard on his nipples. The smallest sticks just the tip into the top of his penis, and he comes. He comes harder than he’s ever come before, and he feels Merlin grip down on his hips as he thrusts into him one last time. 

 

“Eggsy…Eggsy…” Merlin whispers, gently touching Eggsy’s face. The tentacles flutter around them, whispering over the boy’s face, occasionally resting over his heart. They’re laying on the bed, Eggsy snuggled into Merlin’s arms. He’d actually passed out after his orgasm, and the being had drawn back in alarm. He’d helped Merlin clean them both up and settle on the bed, and now Merlin can feel the creature’s anxiety. The other times he’d tried this, there hadn’t been this response. Then again, Devon hadn’t been so involved, hadn’t approved of his partner.

Eggsy’s eyes flutter open and Merlin sighs with relief. The tentacles settle as well, petting over Eggsy’s face and touching his lips. “Hey,” he says sleepily. “What happened?”

“You, ah, lost consciousness.” 

“I passed tha fuck out?” Eggsy stares at him. One of the tentacles moves down to actually hold his hand. Eggsy weakly pats it. “Jesus Christ, Merlin. Yer some sorta sex god. I can honestly say that’s never happened ta me before.”

“Me either,” Merlin admits. “I was a bit worried. We both were.”

“M’fine.” Eggsy stretches and winces. “Promise. Is it always gonna be like that?”

“I don’t know. He may not always want to participate like that. I hope…I hope that’s all right, that it might sometimes only be me.” Merlin’s worried about this. It was most definitely the best sex he’s ever had, but he wishes to have Eggsy to himself. He’s the one Eggsy’d fallen in love with, but who’s going to go back to only Merlin when they’ve had an alien-assisted orgasm?

“Babe.” Eggsy reaches up to touch Merlin’s face. “Sex with you an’ Devon was fuckin’ spectacular, don’t get me wrong. But yer tha one I love. He’s just the optional extra. No offense, Devon.” A tentacle pats Eggsy’s cheek and he grins. “But just so ya know…now that I know ya want me an’ I wasn’t doing somethin’ wrong? M’gonna be fuckin’ INSATIABLE.” Eggsy kisses Merlin. “Got my fit man, ain’t gonna keep my hands off him now. An’ when yer tired or ain’t interested…we got someone ta help me out. Young horny bastard, here,” Eggsy reminds him with a grin.

“I do not see a time when I would EVER not be interested, but I’ll keep that in mind.” Merlin licks along the line of Eggsy’s jaw. “But I am quite interested in what we talked about…seeing how much of him you can take.” The tentacles jump as one, and Eggsy’s spent cock twitches. Merlin snickers. “Another time. Now we must rest. Away with you, creature.” Merlin taps at a tentacle. They move to Eggsy’s face and gently dart at it before slithering back into Merlin’s body.

“They kissed me,” Eggsy says in awe. 

“Aye. It’s one of my favorite things to do as well.”


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

Merlin checks the oven one more time and sets the timer. “Twenty minutes should do it.” He moves down the counter to start slicing the bread. Two grey tentacles inch around his body and go for the knife. “Absolutely not, Devon. I can feel your anxiety. There is NO way I’m letting you near a knife. He’ll be here in thirty minutes. Be patient.” One of the tentacles yanks on his ear before they ooze back into his body.

Merlin sighs, shaking his head. He’s trying to remember why he put off introducing Eggsy to Devon. The alien has become absolutely enamored of Eggsy, and if it wasn’t so annoying at times it would be charming. Whenever Eggsy is within tentacle distance, Devon is reaching out for him, petting and touching. Sometimes it’s naughty, but usually romantic. And Eggsy takes it all with grace, giggling and blushing when Devon pets him. Thankfully Devon knows when to make himself scarce and Merlin gets quite a lot of time alone with Eggsy.

Eggsy’s been gone for a fortnight to India, and Devon’s been going stir-crazy. He rumbles inside of Merlin, letting him know how much he misses their boy. Merlin understands completely. He misses him, too.

 

Eggsy grins as he lets himself into Merlin’s house fifteen minutes ahead of schedule. He’d given every bit of information he could as quickly as he could, simply wanting to get home to Merlin. He’d even made sure to sleep almost the entire flight back so he’d be awake and alert to spend time with his boyfriend.

“Eggsy?” Merlin gasps from the kitchen. “You’re early!”

“Is that a problem?” Eggsy removes his shoes at the door and hangs up his suit coat. He pads into the kitchen on stocking feet. “I can leave an’ come back in fifteen minutes.”

“The hell you will.” Merlin hurries over but Devon has other ideas. The tentacles reach out for Eggsy, the large ones embracing him and pulling him closer to Merlin while the smaller ones pepper his face with kisses. “Really, creature,” Merlin growls.

“It’s all right. Happy ta see you, too, Devon.” Eggsy grins as a tentacle ruffles his hair and another pinches his backside. “But I’m sorry ta say…not as happy as I am ta see Ian.”

“Hello, lad.” Merlin’s arms go around him to complete the embrace. Eggsy happily tilts his head up for a kiss, Merlin’s large hands cupping his face. “I’m so glad to see you home safe.”

“Woulda been here sooner…that bloke of yours, William? We should have him interrogatin’ people. Ain’t never given a report as thorough as this one.”

“He’s a good man,” Merlin says proudly. “Can I get you something to drink?”

“Lemme go up an’ change.” Eggsy giggles as tentacles start to undo his buttons. “I think I got it, Devon. I’ll be back in a mo.” Eggsy gives Merlin last kisses and hurries out of the kitchen.

When he returns in trakkies and one of Merlin’s jumpers, Merlin is scolding his alien friend. “He was mine first, you know. It’s only because me that you have him in the first place. You need to be patient.”

“Aw, babe, you two fightin’ over little ole me?” Eggsy asks with a grin.

“Someone has missed you dreadfully,” Merlin says, rolling his eyes. “Sit down, lad. Dinner’s done.”

“Devon…ya missed me. Sweet.” Eggsy smiles. He starts laughing when the tentacles take the plate from Merlin and fill it with food. They bring it to Eggsy even as Merlin still stands at the stove. They drop a napkin on his lap and start cutting his steak for him. “Fuck…talk about service.”

“Show off,” Merlin mutters. He tries to turn around but the tentacles are blocking his path. “For fuck’s sake!” He yells.

“C’mon, bruv, give Merlin a break. Why dontcha relax for a bit…ya can stir my tea for me later,” Eggsy promises. The tentacles give him one last kiss and retreat into Merlin’s body. 

“Thank you. Bloody Christ,” Merlin growls as he sits down. Eggsy immediately takes his hand and kisses it.

“Missed ya, babe.”

“And I you. How did things go?”

“Better than I thought. Easier than I thought, too. How did ya fill yer time without me?” Eggsy asks with a wink.

“Oh, I found some things to do,” Merlin says evasively.

“This is really good, babe, thanks.” Eggsy eagerly digs into his meal, smiling as a tentacle sneaks out to wipe his mouth with his napkin.

 

Merlin doesn’t give himself too much to eat. He just wants to focus on Eggsy. Devon isn’t the only one who’s missed him. Merlin’s missed his smile, his strong body, his beautiful face. He’s missed the cheeky sense of humor, the dry wit. He’s never imagined he could find someone like this, someone he loves so much, someone he wants so badly. 

Eggsy cleans his plate and looks at him. “You’re starin’ at me.”

“Was I? I’m sorry.” Merlin stands and begins to clear the table. As he stands at the sink he feels arms go around his waist. “I missed you, I guess.”

“That all? Yer not thinkin’…naughty thoughts about me?”

Merlin turns around to find Eggsy giving him a wink and a smile. “Would you like me to be thinking naughty thoughts about you?”

“I wouldn’t mind…cuz while I was gone, I might have been thinkin’ ‘em about you.”

“Like what?”

“Do you REALLY wanna talk about it here in tha kitchen?” Eggsy arches an eyebrow. 

Tentacles suddenly push out of Merlin, gently shoving Eggsy towards the door. Eggsy laughs out loud as Merlin rolls his eyes. “Very well. I suppose the dishes can wait.”

“I think they can.” Eggsy walks backwards to the doorway, stroking the tentacles that reach out for him. Merlin groans. That feels as good to him as it does to Devon.

“Behave, lad, at least until we’re upstairs.”

“Yes, Ian.”

They reach the bedroom and close the door. The tentacles hover in the air between them, waiting for a command. “Why don’t you undress him, Devon, while he tells us about these naughty thoughts?”

“Yes, Ian,” Eggsy says again, although this time it’s more of a moan.

The tentacles reach out and slowly pull the jumper over Eggsy’s head. They ghost over his face, caressing his throat. Two of the smaller ones tweak and play with his nipples as the others shove at his trakkies and pants. At the last minute his socks are removed, and he’s standing naked by the bed. “Well, you could at least let him say something,” Merlin snaps. 

“Remember our first night together…when ya said something about…about usin’ me like yer toy…you an’ Devon?” Eggsy blushes and Merlin smiles.

“Yes…I most definitely remember that, lad.”

“I was thinking about that…about how good it would feel, suckin’ ya while Devon fucks me. Is that something you’d still be interested in?” 

“I think that’s something we’d both be interested in…don’t you agree, Devon?” The tentacles suddenly yank Merlin’s jumper over his head and shove his jeans and pants down. “Jesus, will you at least let me get my shoes off?” Merlin yells.

“I’d say he’s interested,” Eggsy says with a laugh. He puts his hands on Merlin’s stomach and slowly works his way down. “Fuck, I missed this.” He strokes Merlin’s cock with both hands.

“I wouldn’t do that too much, lad. I want to last.” Merlin runs his hands through Eggsy’s hair. Eggsy stands up to kiss him, tentacles wrapping around Eggsy’s body once more. 

“How do you want me, babe?” Eggsy flicks his tongue around one of Merlin’s nipples. 

“On your back, I think.” Merlin barely has the words out before the tentacles wrap themselves around Eggsy’s body and lower him to the bed. “Give us a moment, creature.” The tentacles shake a bit but recede. “I want you to myself,” Merlin murmurs. He lays down next to Eggsy and begins to kiss him, hands slowly wandering over Eggsy’s body. “I’m surprised you still wanted this. It was said in the heat of the moment, but…I must admit I also have thought of it once or twice.” They’ve experimented with a few things when including Devon in their lovemaking, but never gone this far. 

“One night I was just so fuckin’ lonely, missin’ ya…horny for ya.” Eggsy licks along the line of Merlin’s jaw. “Remembered that…touched myself…had four fingers inside but it wasn’t enough…came screamin’ yer name, though.”

“Fuck, lad, I wish I’d been there to see that,” Merlin growls, biting at Eggsy’s chest. 

“I think this might be better on my hands and knees,” Eggsy suggests. Merlin gets up and the tentacles reappear, maneuvering Eggsy into position and even moving a pillow where he can rest his head if he wants to. Eggsy leans in for Merlin’s cock but Merlin stops him.

“Nae, lad. Let’s work up to that.” A thought occurs to him and he gets off the bed, heading for the large mirror in the corner. He brings it to the bed and arranges it at the edge of the mattress. “I want to be able to see…and you can too, if you turn your head.”

Merlin bends down and kisses him as the tentacles swoop around behind Eggsy, gently nudging his legs apart and wrapping around his thighs to support him. “Ian,” Eggsy moans as two tiny tentacles slither along his spine before spreading him. They softly dart against his hole, tickling and poking until he actually laughs. Merlin continues to pet his head as they start to circle and finally move inside, centimeters at a time. “Ian…yes…Devon…” Eggsy whispers.

“Relax, lad. Let us take care of you,” Merlin murmurs. He watches at the tentacles slowly work in tandem, one going in as the other goes out. A third tentacle starts to join in, this one a bit larger. 

“God, that feels good…”

“What’s inside you is about the size of my prick, lad.” Merlin begins to stroke himself and Eggsy licks his lips. “Are you ready for more? Do you want us to fill you, use you?”

“Yes…please, Ian…” Merlin watches as one of the smaller tentacles comes out and a larger one moves inside with it. Eggsy groans and buries his face in the pillow. “Fuck…so big…”

“Do you want me, my Eggsy?” Merlin strokes himself again and Eggsy’s face comes back up. He teases along Eggsy’s lips. 

“Yes, yes, Ian, use me…fuck my mouth…” Eggsy pants. He opens his mouth and sucks the head of Merlin’s cock. 

“That’s right…that’s my good boy…” Merlin’s eyes briefly flutter shut at the heat of Eggsy’s mouth. He forces them open so he can watch Devon work yet another tentacle into Eggsy’s gaping hole. The tentacles are holding his legs firm, spreading him as far as they can. Smaller tentacles trace over the cheeks of Eggsy’s arse, soothing him and occasionally darting inside, slithering beside the others. 

“Ian! Oh FUCK Ian…so full…” Eggsy pulls his mouth away and gasps for breath. He takes Merlin in as deep as he can, humming around him before letting him slide out and back in again. 

“Fuck, Eggsy…my perfect boy…look at you…look at how you’re taking us…my pretty little cockslut…” Merlin puts a hand on the back of Eggsy’s head and guides him onto his cock and off again. He looks in the mirror, the sight of Eggsy’s entrance spread wide turning him on in a way he’d never imagined. “Can you take more, my Eggsy?” Eggsy nods and whimpers. One last tentacle slowly works its way inside and Eggsy’s full. Nothing else will fit. The tentacles freeze for a moment, a few slowly throbbing and inching back and forth. Tears stream from Eggsy’s eyes and tiny tentacles wipe them away. He slithers his tongue over the head of Merlin’s cock and flicks it. “God…Eggsy…I’m close…”

“Come…come in my mouth, Ian,” Eggsy rasps. 

Merlin tries not to shove in, tries not to hurt him. He grabs Eggsy by the hair and holds him in place, gasping as he comes, pulsing down Eggsy’s throat. Eggsy sobs around him and it’s only then that Merlin notices the tentacles stroking Eggsy’s cock. Eggsy spurts onto the bed, entire body shivering with his orgasm. “Careful, Devon,” Merlin whispers, gently stroking Eggsy’s face. He carefully withdraws his cock and Eggsy chokes a bit, gasping for breath. He buries his face on the pillow once more, sobbing hard. 

Merlin watches in the mirror as the tentacles slowly move away, leaving Eggsy’s body. They take their time and it’s almost thirty minutes before the last one pulls away. The larger tentacles wrap themselves around Eggsy and turn him onto his side away from the wet spot of his come. Merlin gets up and goes to the en suite, the tentacle quickly preparing a warm flannel and a towel. They reach the bed before Merlin does, eagerly cleaning the bed as well as Eggsy himself, although they are gentle and tender with him. Merlin climbs into bed and pulls Eggsy close, the tentacles petting along Eggsy’s skin, trailing up and down his body in a soothing manner. “Ian,” Eggsy whispers.

“I’m here, lad.” The tentacles get the message and slowly depart. “Was that too much for you?”

“No…no, it was amazin’. I’ve never felt like that before. Complete. Owned. It was like I was put here for yer pleasure…I can’t put it into words.”

“As long as we didn’t hurt you.” 

“At least I didn’t pass out this time.” Eggsy snuggles close, tugging at the duvet until Merlin pulls it up to cover them both. “I know you’d never hurt me. I trust ya. Both of ya.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Merlin takes a deep breath. “Remember when you asked how I kept myself busy?” Eggsy nods against his chest. “Devon and I were working on the house, making space. We’d…I’d like it if you moved in with me.”

Eggsy pulls back to stare at him. “Are you serious?”

“Very serious.”

“Yes. Fuck yeah, Ian!” Eggsy exclaims. Tentacles shoot out from under the covers to embrace Eggsy, pulling him closer to Merlin’s body. Eggsy laughs and Merlin cannot scold the creature. He wants to keep Eggsy close forever as well.  
THE END


End file.
